deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Books (Dead Rising)
:For the Dead Rising 2 equivalent, see Magazines. For the Dead Rising 3 equivalent, see Books (Dead Rising 3). Books are ''Dead Rising'' items which increase Frank's abilities in different ways, so long as they are in his inventory. The Willamette Parkview Mall has five bookstores, which have 24 books in total. , p. 116 Most books affect the durability of a group of weapons. For example, the Engineering book affects the sledgehammer, sickle, hedge trimmers, etc. Many of the books that have effects other than making weapons last longer are rewards for killing certain psychopaths. Effects Different books have different effects, books with a: # PP+ symbol - give Frank a boost in Prestige Points from photography or defeating zombies. # Skill + symbol allow Frank to learn skateboarding and cycling skills, or skills that can make the escorting of Survivors easier. # Heal + symbol boost the restorative power of food (multiple Books can be held in tandem to further increase the bonus percentage). # Item + increase durability of certain books. Like the Heal+ Books, holding multiple Books with the same effect can increase this effect. Press when Frank is holding the book in his hands to see the book's effects. , p. 42 Multiple books with the same effect In this list below is the following: * (x2) = the item can be effected by two books at the same time. * (x3) = the item can be effected by three books at the same time. If Frank is carrying these three books below, the hedge trimmer (x3) can have simultaneously its: # durability increased by the Criminal Biography book, # durability increased even more by the Engineering book, # durability increased yet even more by the Lifestyle Magazine book. As an example of a book's abilities, the hedge trimmer was tested: * No book: 20 hits before destroyed * One books: 60 hits before destroyed * Two books: 180 hits before destroyed * Three books: 540 hits before destroyedDead Rising: Book Guide, GameFAQs.com, (August, 2006). Book List The names below are from the Official Dead Rising strategy guide. , p. 117 Trivia * If Frank loses all of his possessions, such as in the Cultist's Hideout and in the Photographer's Pride scoop, all of the books will be returned to their original locations for Frank to pick up later, this includes the Survival and Wrestling books from The Hatchet Man scoop, found in the empty store next to Crislip's Home Saloon. (Camera 2)? *Like CDs, books always drop on the back cover side unless bumped while they are dropping. Gallery File:Dead rising book covers and locations (17).png File:Dead rising book covers and locations (5).png File:Dead rising book covers and locations (16).png File:Dead rising book covers and locations.png|''The Hobbyist's Friend'' File:Dead rising book covers and locations (23).png|''Murder in Cleveland'' Dead rising interior on shelf.png|Interiors Dead rising happening 2.png|Happenings Magazine Dead rising skateboarding book.PNG|Skateboarding File:Dead rising back of book black.png File:Dead rising back of book.png See also * Magazines which are ''Dead Rising 2'''s books. * Books in Dead Rising 3. References External links *Jeff Smeland, Guide on Books, Gamefaqs. Category:Dead Rising Books Category:Dead Rising